Get the Picture, Know the Facts
by bloodredshoesx
Summary: Nick Jonas isn't what you'd think he is. Attracted to Hannah Montana, her quirky friend and his 'girlfriend' Mikayla, he's having a problem choosing which one he likes the most. Not a player, obv., but on ths occasion the truth can be twisted. REVIEW :-D
1. Chapter 1: His First Victim

When The Drama's Too Much

"_...and the News Today. Good Morning USA! Its John Murphy here; and today we have some spicy romance today on set. Here we have one of the Jonas Brothers, Nick Jonas!..."_

An ear-splitting scream filled the Stewart household, as Miley Ray Stewart and Lilly Josephine Truscott sat on Miley's couch, hugging each other.

"No way no way, Nick Jonas is on your TV!" Lilly screamed, letting go of her best friend and leaning closer to the picture. Miley nodded and shifted her weight to the floor; where she could get even closer to the boy on her TV set.

"I know; he's such a dreamboat. Oh my gosh, Lilly, what if Joe's there too?" Miley squeaked; causing another scream to leave Lilly's mouth. They knew they were probably waking up half of the beach, since it was 7:30am on a Saturday.

"_So Nick, we hear you've gotten yourself a girlfriend..."_

Miley and Lilly's smiles immediately turned to frowns. They glanced at each other; suddenly not interested in the program anymore.

"Did he just say..." Miley whispered, bringing a hand with the words 'I HEART JB' up to her face and grazing her index finger against her cheek. Lilly's head bobbed up and down slowly, turning back to the screen to see Nick's nodding head of curls.

"I can't believe he has a girlfriend, Miles... I thought you were going to get together at that New Year's party we were invited to!" Lilly moaned; picking up her breakfast that she had disowned when Nick Jonas had came on, and starting to chew on a piece of bacon.

Miley nodded sadly; grabbing up her own plate and carrying it towards the kitchen, "Yeah, and so did I! God, I'm just so upset."

"_Okay then, let's welcome on Mikayla Gomez!"_

Miley's hand immediately stretched for the remote; and she swiftly pressed the 'pause' button. The hand Lilly was using to feed herself with some toast slowly lowered to her plate, her toast hanging out of her mouth.

The room grew deathly silent as Miley's bottom lip quivered with anger, jealousy, and surprise.

"He's dating _her_?" Miley hissed, losing the feeling in her legs and crashing onto the couch, beside Lilly. Lilly nodded slowly, pulling the toast away from her mouth and dropping it onto her plate.

"I can't believe it!" Lilly boomed noisily, almost throwing her plate across the room. Miley took it from her and placed it on the floor; wiping a hand across her forehead slowly. "Play it, play it!" Lilly ordered bossily, sitting back down on the couch and watching the frozen screen intently.

The paused picture showed Nick, looking slightly smudged as the camera moved off him and across the room, where Mikayla was walking in, shown on the big screen behind the presenter's head. Nick looked unsurprisingly happy; and Mikayla looked exactly the same.

Miley pressed play, and all of a sudden the quiet room was filled with cheers from the audience. Miley's eyes stung with tears of disappoint and jealousy as she watched her worst enemy waltz up to Nick and reach out for his hand.

"DON'T TAKE IT, NICK!" Lilly and Miley both shouted at the TV, and screamed in anger when they watched him proudly pull her hand into his and rub her fingers gently.

"Why, why did it have to be her? Why not Vanessa Hudgens?" Miley sobbed, falling to her knees and leaning her head on her coffee table. Lilly immediately sprung down beside her best friend and stroked a hand across her sweaty forehead, watching as Nick and Mikayla got closer and closer.

"It has to be all for publicity. What would he see in her? He's just too sensitive and sweet." Lilly probed, making Miley nod slowly.

"Yeah, I mean she's a witch; Nick would never be stupid enough to like her..." Miley stopped suddenly, looking up at Lilly like a deer in headlights. "Unless she's pulled the nice-girl card on him! And then she'll be a right diva to him, and he'll be caught up in her web of lies!"

"And then she'll cook him in a cauldron and eat him!" Lilly screamed, burrowing her head into a cushion. Miley shook her head slowly; pulling out her cellphone. She walked over to the kitchen counter; dialling in a number.

It rung twice before her nasal friend picked up.  
"Oh, Hannah, how nice to hear from you!" Traci Van Horn squealed down the phone, causing Miley to pull it away from her ear and place it on the counter on speaker-phone.

"Hey Trace, I was calling to talk to you about Nick Jonas and-"

"Don't say it! I know, it's terrible! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them on the front page of the New York Times." Traci dragged her annoying voice at the end, and Miley's eyebrows shot up, surprised.

"You're in New York?" She was answered by a nod and a squeal. "Why? Are you near them? Are you going to meet them?!"

"No, no, no. I thought I'd surprise the Jonas Brothers by meeting them by their tour bus in a few hours." Traci explained, and Miley could hear that Traci had started to file her nails.

"Oh, well I bet it's for publicity. I mean, I'd never do that..."

"Hannah, that's the whole point of being a celebrity. What, have you ever believed that, say, Nicole Richie and Joel Madden are in love?"

"Of course they are, I mean, they have a child..."

"But... they got together for the..." Traci stopped to let Miley answer, but she was still adding up the loose ends in her head, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"But... no... It's not _all_ for the publicity, is it?" Miley turned to Lilly, who was listening to the conversation and obviously interested. She shrugged and turned away, opening the fridge with her foot and looking for something to eat.

"Gosh Hannah, did you miss this step in Celeb-School? Of _course_ they weren't in love; and now they just have another reason to stay together. And, the baby makes even _more_ publicity... But it'll end up in a nasty divorce, a few restraining orders and a heap of court appearances; which equals even MORE publicity! Don't you see how this works?" Traci squealed in annoyance, obviously tired of the topic. Miley nodded sadly; disappointed at the fact that now she couldn't believe in true love anymore. "I mean, that whole you and Jake Ryan thing? Yowza. Like, publicity or what?" Traci squeaked, and the blood started to bubble in Miley's head.

"No, that wasn't it! We had problems as a whole; and he also had that movie premiere... And that girl... But we liked each other enough to tell the world, unlike you and that _pizza guy_!" Miley spat, causing both Lilly and Traci to gasp.

"The pizza guy?" Lilly whispered excitedly; taking a gulp of milk that she had poured herself while listening to Miley's conversation.

"You said you'd _never_ speak of that day AGAIN!" Traci screamed down the phone, causing Miley to roll her eyes and scream back, "Well you just crushed my dreams of having a fairytale romance with a hot, rich actor! So goodbye!" and she slammed her cellphone shut, screaming through gritted teeth.

"_Yeah, she's all I can think about at the moment. It's nothing to do with our new CD that's being recorded together; I mean that's nothing. I really love Mikayla."_

"_Yeah, me too. He's hot."_

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe this! She's such a witch! A lip-synching wannabe! I was famous long before her and, ARGH!" Miley paced her front room, switching the TV off with the remote and throwing it onto the couch, where Lilly had positioned herself with a glass of milk and a packet of cookies.

"Cookie?" Lilly offered, trying to get Miley to take her mind off Mikayla and Nick. Miley shook her head, shrinking onto the couch beside Lilly.

"Why her? Why, out of all the celebrities; did it have to be her?!" Miley groaned; wiping a hand down the side of her face in annoyance. Lilly shrugged, biting into a cookie and blowing the crumbs out of her mouth.

"Maybe she really is a nice girl. And she just hates you."

* * *

The main characters in this story are Miley/Hannah, Lilly, Mikayla and Nick Jonas. Kind of like a love-square... But it'll take about 10 chapters to get Nick to each girl. Hehe, what a player :-P

Also, Traci Van Horn - the horrible nasal person with the deviated septum, know her? thought so, - well yes she's in it a few times. I think, so far in the, like, six chapters I've written (because I'm sad) she's in it three times I think.

I think she's cool. Anyway, in this story Lilly isn't very tomboyish. I was very sad at that too, but it'll change. So Nick can have a taste of everything LOLZ, the girly girl, the punk girl, and the skater girl. Sounds fun, huh?!

This is probably a crap story, but please review if you've gotten this far. Au revior, have fun on your trip to whatever category you'll go to after this. SWOOSH.

:-) Ciao, (I'm awesomely exotic with all this italian stallion and french bench stuff)

**_chloee x_**


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Marshmallows

Chapter Two

Lilly sat on the couch in Miley's dressing room, watching as her friend flicked through the latest's teen magazine.

"See? I can't believe this, Lils. They're on the front page, _'We know everything about each other. We tell each other our secrets.'_ Lils, I can't take this anymore! I'm supposed to be Nick's true love!"

Lilly nodded, spooning another helping of cookie dough into her mouth, "Yeah, and you can tell him on Saturday at the New Year's ball. Look, Miles. I'm not being disrespectful or nothing, but tonight's your big concert! C'mon, you gotta give me something. Being this miserable wreck is driving me insane! The bus ride here was, like, hell for me! Where was your big concert dance? Where was your happy dancing?" Lilly shook her friend's shoulders firmly, but Miley didn't even respond. She just watched the discarded magazine that lay on the floor glumly. "Miley, stop ruining this for me! I don't do this often, you know. I go to the concerts in a one-hour radius; and here we are in the Big Apple! I'm so excited, and tomorrow we're shopping for clothes to the New Year's bash! So." Lilly slapped her friend across the head in annoyance and started to walk in a circle around her. "You're going to cheer up for me, yeah? And you'll have a great concert, and then we'll gossip about cute guys in the VIP area all night, and then buy some cute outfits tomorrow that we will wear proudly to the New Year's bash, and win over the Jonas Brothers' hearts! Now, are you ready?"

She was answered with a quick nod, and Miley pulled her wig onto her head. At that specific moment, Traci Van Horn walked into the room, squeezing Miley from behind. The shocked pop star lashed out and slapped her friend across the face accidentally, causing Lilly to burst into laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Trace!" Miley screamed, rubbing her friend's cheek and pushing her onto the couch beside Lilly, who moved up with a disgusted look on her face. She ended walking up to the snack table and fingering some mini sandwiches.

"Oh, is this your payback for our little dispute before? On the phone?" Traci snarled, and Miley shook her head quickly, passing her some ice which she placed onto her cheek gently, "Because you know I can do big things to you, no matter who you are."

"I know, I know; Trace, you scared me. I'm sorry," Miley spoke solemnly, walking into her en-suite bathroom to wash her hands and place her wig on correctly. She could hear Traci grumbling in the next room, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey, you; Hannah's little lapdog." Traci rudely pointed at Lilly and clicked her fingers, who slowly turned around to show a crusty mouth.

"I have a name," Lilly stated just as rudely, crossing her arms and walking towards the girl. Traci simply shrugged and clicked her fingers again.

"What was it again? Some showgirl name. Erm let me think... Was it Maggie?"

Lilly snorted and pulled at her pink tartan skirt, twiddling the fray edges between her fingers. "Way off. It's Lola? And like, did you stuff some peas up your nose or something?"

"Okay, you. Loretta-"

"Lola."

"Yeah. Well, you're a little bit too confident, aren't you? What, you think you can honestly stand up to me?" Traci snorted and stood up, although she was inches shorter than Lilly anyway. "You must think you're good Ole' Bob the Job, huh. Well, newsflash, _missy_." Traci stopped, standing almost nose-to-nose with Lilly and growling under her breath, "You're not."

Miley walked out, in her full Hannah getup. She walked across the room, where her brown fringed cowboy boots sat. She pulled them on, tucking her skinny black jeans into them. She then pulled at her red shirt, with silver sequins dotted in flowered designs, which was pulled up into a knot at the front with the sleeves rolled up, and a white tank top underneath.

Traci snorted a couple of times at seeing her outfit, stepping away from Lilly and crossing the room towards her.

"Oh Hannah, is this like, a joke? You're outfit, it's disgusting. What, are you from Texas or something?" Traci joked, pulling at one of the sleeves gingerly.

"Well, actually, she is from..." Lilly started to say, but was cut off by Miley coughing. Miley sent her a death glare before smiling at Traci, pointing at her outfit and laughing under her breath.

"You know I'm from Montana, duh." Miley paused as Traci laughed, and Lilly muttered her under her breath that it wasn't even funny. Miley glared at her again, "But my music's country, so I thought, yeah. Be a little different, for once."

Lilly nodded and stretched out onto the couch, propping her black boots with pink stars up on the coffee table. "Yep, she's all country, and I'm all Scottish." Lilly joked, indicating at her tartan skirt.

"Yeah, because that's so funny, Lauren." Traci commented sarcastically, giving Lilly a 'you-better-shut-up-soon-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you' look.

"It's Lola." Lilly spoke through gritted teeth, getting ready to stand up. Miley pushed her back down and laughed, even though it wasn't funny; and started to guide Traci to the door.

"Well then, Traci, it's been great having you here but you better get going. I've got to warm up my voice and lock Lilly in here, so." Miley smiled sickly-sweet and pushed Traci through the door, who grinned and waved as she trotted off in her big wedges.

"I _hate_ her." Lilly grumbled, pulling at her boots and pouting sulkily at the floor. Miley rolled her eyes and locked her arms around her friend's shoulders, resting her head on hers.

"Yeah, me too. But hey, what can I say? She's there for me with all the gossip..." Miley sighed, letting go and slapping her thighs.

"And freebies and tickets to movie premieres, and shopping sprees, and lemme guess, umm... MORE stuff only celebrities can get," Lilly joked, holding her friend's hand for just a second before jumping back up and making a beeline for the snack table.

Miley laughed to herself before walking out of her dressing room, stating that she'd be back in a few seconds. Lilly waved her off, placing a couple of pink and yellow marshmallows on top of each other, like a little tower.

"Cool marshmallows." A boy said behind her, causing Lilly to screamed and throw the marshmallows behind her. She heard a little chuckle before a hand slipped its way around her waist, turning Lilly around to be faced with a teenager with dark brown curly hair, and the cutest eyes.

"You... You're n-n... Nnaha... Erm, Hannah! Hannah? Er, erm... Oh my god, erm..." Lilly stuttered, trying to get away. Unluckily, she was wedged between the snack table – which was digging into her hip unpleasantly – and the 3rd Jonas Brother.

* * *

**A/N: **Hee :) Second chapter. Let me know what you think... Review pretty pretty please :)

Next chapter: Lilly and Nick get to know each other a little more... And Lilly can't help but feel something she doesn't want to...

:)

peace and good time,  
chloe.


End file.
